


The Counter (Ichiji/Reader)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bratting, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Punishment, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Ichiji struck Gold with you,as your his little brat....who doesn't always listen to his commands even when he brings the counter into it.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Counter (Ichiji/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small little thing that I came up with a couple days ago and finally now just got the idea to post it.
> 
> It's a teaser (I'd say) to me possibly making this into a smut later down the line XD
> 
> (also,I call it a counter as that's what I've heard pepole call it,but it's just a Remote thing that the more clicks you do,the numbers slowly count upwards,osryr if that's not it's name XD)

If there's one thing The red haired loved,it's when his partners Followed his orders,behaving like the good Little brats they were,Following every command scared of a punishment 

However,you were different.

You disobeyed him.

You didn't follow his orders

"Perk your ass up princess~"

Denied.

"Come here"

"Denied"

The rough words of the red haired lingered in your ears permently,if you were alone,all the commands he had given to you,That you disobeyed stayed in your mind.

It made you giggle,seeing the uselly calm but stoic Ichiji Vinsmoke getting so agitated by you,His partner. His Brat.

You learned every little toy Ichiji threatened to use on you,the paddles, The whips,Ropes and candles,Vibrators,You could name more.

However,he had a new toy. A small black Counter lined in a stunning Scarlett red

But that little counter Was your best friend...but also your worst enemy

One click,Two clicks,Three clicks,Four clicks.

"King...what does that mean?"

Your plump pink lips,swollwen and lipstick smuged off of them,as He coyly smirked

"Well,my Little brat~"

One harsh swat on your firm ass cheek and you yelped gently,a blush rushing to fill your cheeks.

"It's for me to keep track of your punishments,so your king. Knows how many to do"

You remembered the night Ichiji was late home and you giggled quietly to yourself as you reached for the Bright red leather Collor,with the matching leash,clasping it around your neck as you slide to your knees,pouting your pretty little lips as you saw the door open.

And the figure of Ichiji in the door way,a smirk painted into his face

"My King...I've been very Naughty....Won't you punish me~"

The door of everything and Ichiji's lips were on your neck,this hands squeezing your thighs

Little did Ichiji know.

You hide his precious Counter.

And the notebook he wrote his punishments down for you in.

"Now My little Pet~ Let's begin"


End file.
